Waiting
by eigoyui
Summary: Hermione waits.


It's quiet now.

_Too quiet._

I find myself staring at the wall, biting my lip the way I know makes Ron crazy. But he isn't here to see it; to reach out and brush a strand of hair behind my ear. They've left me here.

_Alone._

_Again._

I haven't been alone like this since that Halloween night back in first year when Ron and Harry rescued me from the troll that had cornered me in the girl's bathroom. I mean, we've had fights, and not been speaking for lengthy periods of time, but in the back of our minds we always knew we would sort it out. That we would be friends again.

_Together._

There is no togetherness now. Just loneliness on my part as I sit here in a plush blue armchair by the fire, _Hogwarts, A History_ resting on my lap. I am not reading it, it is simply my comfort. My lifeline.

I find myself glancing into the corner where they had left their incomplete chess game, abandoned as they rushed away to chase a new lead. Like me.

_Left behind._

I know I shouldn't be angry, that they simply want to protect me. And I know deep down I understand that I am in no condition be out there fighting. But this is my fight too. It has been since that night in the girl's bathroom. I feel a lot like I did back then.

_Helpless._

I look to the door, willing them to walk back through with their familiar smiles, bringing good news. But it is fruitless. The door does not open.

Hours pass and I try to sleep, but it is impossible. The worry in my mind, in my heart is too much and all I want is my two boys, my two _men_ back in this cabin and safe with me.

I find myself praying to a god I am not even sure I believe in. For someone like me, God is not logical. But I pray. I pray until my voice is hoarse and my eyelids feel like anvils. I beg him to bring them back to me again. It's been seven days.

_A week._

They have never been gone this long without word. Never. I'm not sure what that means. I have a good idea, but it isn't something I want to admit to myself right now. That would make it real.

_They're not coming back._

I curse myself for even thinking it, even accepting the possibility that I will never see them again. That I will never see Harry's bright green eyes and fierce determination.

That I will never feel Ron's touch and see the love radiating from his intense blue eyes as he looks at me.

That is my breaking point. My body begins to shake as the tears well up in my eyes. I can feel the sobs resting in my chest, waiting to surface.

I close my eyes again and sob silently, resigning myself to the fact that I have a lifetime of loneliness to look forward to. A lifetime without my best friends. A lifetime without Ron.

I'm so wrapped up in my sorrow that I almost don't hear the door open. I almost don't see the familiar head of black hair I have been longing to see for seven days now.

_Harry._

I may almost miss these things, but I do not miss the fact that he closes the door behind him and enters the room alone.

I can't breathe. I feel my throat closing up as I wait for him to say the words I have been dreading for as long as I can remember. He wraps me up into a hug and whispers soft apologies in my ear. I don't want to ask him.

_I can't._

He lifts his head up and nods in acknowledgement to someone over my shoulder. My mind jumps between frantic thoughts. He's tricking me. He isn't there. I know he can't be. But I still turn.

"Ron," I breathe in a voice I don't recognise, detaching myself from Harry and rushing across the room towards him and flinging my arms around him.

"Hi," he whispers into my hair. "I just wanted to check out the back and make sure everything was still alright. I missed you."

I'm crying uncontrollably now. Huge, gasping sobs and I can't seem to stop myself. Ron doesn't say a thing he just holds me until I am ready to stop. Then he pulls back and his gaze moves from my face and down my body. He kneels before me and rests his head on my stomach, placing his lips on the outside of my pyjamas.

"I missed you too little one. I missed both my girls."

* * *

A/N: Just clearing a study block so it's not that flash. Thought some people might like it though. Who am I to deny you? 


End file.
